Uncivil Rights
Uncivil Rights is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred third case of the game and the forty-seventh case of Pacific Bay. It is the second case to take place in Innovation Valley, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank Knight was shocked about Amy Young and the player arresting Per-Sephone previously in which Judge Dante ordered the robot to be turned off and under custody of the city of Pacific Bay as he had fears that robots would take over the world one day. Hannah Choi informed Frank and the player about Innovation Valley Mayor Annette Arbor being re-elected in which she opted to enact a law which gives robots equal rights to the level of humans, a feat Chief Marquez said it was true, robots taking jobs from humans. Ordered to patrol the Android Graveyard (in which Chief Marquez suspects trouble will loom), Frank and the player went there only to find Mayor Arbor turned into a cube by a car crusher. The Mayor was sent to Roxie Sparks for autopsy to launch another murder investigation which leads them to Mayor Arbor's office and even the Anti-Robot League office, where anti-robot unrest took place. In spite of the unrest by the Anti-Robot League, the player gathered enough evidence to arrest an unemployed mechanic named Larry Newark for compacting the mayor to death. Mayor Arbor promised Larry a job to bail him out of unemployment, but her procrastination angered the mechanic as he expected promptness in his living situation. Larry tried to defend himself by claiming he never touched the Mayor, but Hannah was too good for Larry to defend himself. Confessing that he killed Mayor Arbor, he hated the fact that Mayor Arbor planned to have robots become citizens in which he believed was the last straw for the humans of Innovation Valley, as the Robot Act will only force humans out of the job and to allow robots the benefit of a doubt. Larry joined the Anti-Robot League to plead with Mayor Arbor to stand down on her pro-robot endeavor politically but the ARL virtually did nothing, so he had to do something to ensure Mayor Arbor wasn't ruining the lives of the humans--Larry grabbed a robotic arm, knocked Mayor Arbor down with it, fed the Mayor to the car crusher, and allowed the compactor to do the fatal job. Frank was sick and disgusted about Larry's choice of bloodshed, so the player shipped the unemployed mechanic to trial. Judge Dante was curious as to why Larry killed Annette, in which he proclaimed that humans can't kill other humans as all humans have reason. Judge Dante didn't want to talk anymore, so originally he sentenced Larry to 25 years in prison, but increased it to 40 years at Larry's request. Hours following the indictment, Colbie Arbor quizzed the team as to why they are divided as far as humans and robots were concerned much to her fears that the Pacific Bay Police Department didn't care at all. Frank grilled ex-wife Karen Knight about Meteor Systems' slew of robots, harboring fears that those robots from Meteor Systems will dominate the population of Innovation Valley one day. Stats Victim *'Annette Arbor' (turned into a cube by a car crusher) Murder Weapon *'Car Crusher' Killer *'Larry Newark' Suspects C103HBoehner.png|Howard Boehner C103Sunny.png|Sunny C103CArbor.png|Colbie Arbor C103LNewark.png|Larry Newark C103KKnight.png|Karen Knight Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer has a handkerchief. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C103S1A.png|Scrapyard C103S1B.png|Scrap Pile C103S2A.png|Mayor's Office C103S2B.png|Mayor's Desk C103S3A.png|ARL Headquarters C103S3B.png|Activist's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Scrapyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Poster, Locked Control Panel; Murder Weapon registered: Car Crusher) *Examine Locked Control Panel. *Analyze Control Panel. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Mechanics) *Examine Torn Poster. (New Suspect: Howard Boehner) *Ask Howard Boehner about his political connections with the victim. (Available after examining the Torn Poster) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Talk to Howard; Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Medal) *Examine Torn Photo. *Examine Unknown Girl. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored; New Suspect: Colbie Arbor) *Talk to Colbie Arbor about her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Girl Identified) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Award Medal) *Analyze Award Medal. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sunny) *Ask Sunny about the medal the victim gave to him. (Prerequisite: Medal analysed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Gambler) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate ARL Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Crate, Faded Article, Broken Sign) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Ask Boehner about his hostility towards the victim. (Available after examining the Faded Article) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Robotic Arm) *Analyze Robotic Arm (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a handkerchief) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Analyze Protest Sign. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Larry Newark) *Talk to Larry Newark about his protest sign. (Available after analyzing the Protest Sign) *Investigate Mayor's Desk. (Available after talking to Larry; Clues: Business Card, Security File) *Examine Security File. *Find out why Sunny was considered a security risk. (Available after examining the Security File) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Karen Knight) *Talk to Karen Knight about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Substance analysed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Colbie about her speech on TV. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Activist's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Framed Picture, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Memo) *Examine Faded Memo. (Result: Memo to Karen) *Question Karen about her orders to deal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Memo examined) *Examine Framed Picture. (Result: Spying Device) *Analyze Spying Device. (09:00:00) *Question Larry about his spying device. (Available after analyzing the Spying Device) *Investigate Scrap Pile. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Device, Crate) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man.) *Examine Crate. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Into The Future: Part 2. (No stars) Into The Future: Part 2 *Ask Sunny what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Into The Future) *Investigate ARL Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Into The Future; Clues: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (06:00:00) *Talk to Colbie about her hatred for robots. (Available after analyzing the Diary; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Scrapyard. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sunny; Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Boot Plant) *Give Sunny his plant back. (Available after examining the Open Box; Reward: Robot Beanie) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Prerequisite: Talk to Colbie; Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) *Question Karen about the Contract. (Available after analyzing the Contract; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Innovation Valley. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Into the Future: Part 2". *The case's Chapter 2 cover picture similarly resembles one of Coldplay's Viva La Vida Album and the famous French painting "Liberty Leading the People" by Eugène Delacroix *Sunny's plant friend looks like Wall-E's boot plant. *Colbie Arbor mentioned The Root of All Evil in this case when Frank and the player first talked to her on Chapter 3. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley